Harapan
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan harapan Sakura dan Sasuke diakhir tahun setelah hubungan mereka kandas beberapa bulan yang lalu. Apakah Sakura bisa move on dari mantan kekasihnya itu? AU special fanfic untuk akhir tahun :D RnR!


**Harapan**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo (s), Gaje, dan sedikit intjest**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special fict for the last year of 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori sedang memasak lontong gulung untuk persiapan malam tahun baru yang akan berlangsung tengah malam nanti. Di ruangan tengah sudah berkumpul para sahabatnya yang menamai diri mereka Akatsuki dan sahabat adik-adiknya yang sedang sibuk membakar jagung. Ada pula sebagian yang sedang menyetel lagu untuk meramaikan suasana mereka malam ini. Sakura, adik tercintanya itu sedang marah dengannya akibat kejadian kemarin. Ia secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan kuah mie instan saat adiknya sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Entah tulisan apa yang sedang dibuat adiknya, namun begitu Sasori berniat jahil untuk melihat tulisan yang dibuat oleh Sakura, Sakura malah menyenggol mangkuk mie instan yang sedang dipegang oleh kakaknya hingga kuahnya tertumpah dan membasahi buku Sakura. Sakura secara langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan _ngambek_ pada Sasori. Walaupun kakak merahnya itu sudah meminta maaf secara langsung padanya.

Naruto dan Deidara menyetel lagu _One direction_ di ruang tengah untuk meramaikan acara mereka malam ini. Pein, Hidan dan Kisame sedang memanggang daging di halaman belakang, Konan, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten menyiapkan ayam panggang beserta cemilan-cemilan kue ringan lainnya, sedangkan Sai, Neji dan Kiba asyik menonton laptop Neji yang menampilkan konser _girl band_ favorit mereka, JPG 69. Lalu Sakura? jangan ditanya, adik merah muda Sasori itu sedang berada di kolam berenang kediaman Haruno dan menyendiri saat ini.

"Yo... semua mari kita meriahkan acara malam ini!" teriak Kisame dengan semangat.

Pemuda yang berperawakan seperti ikan hiu itu sedikit bergoyang saat lagu _One thing_ dilantunkan dari speaker yang sengaja dipasang dengan volume maksimal.

Pein dan Konan langsung mengasingkan diri dari keramaian untuk menikmati daging yang sudah selesai mereka panggang dan menyalakan kembang api yang dibagikan oleh Kiba.

"Wah... wah... enak sekali yang memiliki pasangan ya! Belum tengah malam sudah berduaan saja~ aku dengan siapa ya un? Sasori- _danna_ masih di dapur menyiapkan lontong gulung. Cih! Dasar penggila dunia kuliner," ujar Deidara seraya menikmati daging asap yang sedang ia potong.

"Bilang saja kau iri, dasar jomblo~" ledek Hidan, pria berambut lurus berwarna abu-abu yang sedang memanjatkan doa sebelum menikmati makanannya.

"Memangnya aku seperti kau? Jomblo di usia 15 tahun. Cih! Dasar tua!"

Naruto dan Kiba sedang berdansa seperti orang gila di ruangan tengah, mereka menikmati alunan lagu yang terus bergema meramaikan ruangan. Pada gadis terkikik geli saat Naruto melakukan sedikit gerakan dansa yang agak aneh dengan Kiba. Apalagi Hinata, wajah gadis itu sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat Naruto dengan sengaja mengajaknya untuk ikut berdansa. Namun, akibat lirikan mata Neji yang seakan-akan dapat mengeluarkan sengatan listrik itu, Naruto mencibir ke arah kakak sepupu Hinata yang _sister complex_ itu.

"Shit! Dasar model iklan shampo. Awas saja nanti! Akan aku bawa kabur Hinata- _chan,_ " gerutu Naruto.

Ino sedang menemani Sai yang asyik melukis suasana pesta perayaan tahun baru mereka. Pasangan yang baru resmi _jadian_ 2 bulan yang lalu itu sukses membuat teman-teman mereka yang lain merasa _envy_ berat. Apalagi Tenten yang sudah 1 tahun pdkt, tapi si cowok hanya meng- _php-_ kannya saja, kasian sekali. Lain halnya dengan Neji dan Lee yang sekarang sedang sibuk berkonsenterasi untuk bermain catur. Yah... setiap orang memiliki kesibukan masing-masing dalam mengekspresikan kesenangan mereka.

"Yo, semuanya...! lontong gulung buatan _chef_ Sasori sudah siap!" Sasori hadir sembari membawa mangkuk dan piring yang berisi lontong gulung makanan khas masakan Indonesia yang ia coba setelah menemukan resep baru di internet, dan kuah gulai yang sedikit pedas karena Sasori menambahkan cabai ke dalamnya.

"Siapa yang mau silahkan kesini!"

Naruto dan Chouji langsung menyerbu Sasori. Dua orang yang rakus dalam makanan ini segera mengambil mangkuk dan mencicipi hidangan yang sedikit 'berbeda' itu. Mata _hazel_ Sasori memperhatikan sekitarnya. Rasanya ia belum menemukan sosok merah muda. Apakah adiknya itu sedang ngambek?

"Dei! Kau lihat Saku- _chan_ tidak?" tanyanya saat Deidara sedang mengambil kuah gulai yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

Deidara yang berbinar melihat makanan baru buatan Sasori itu melirik sahabatnya itu sejenak, namun ia menggeleng dan mulai memotong lontong ke dalam mangkuknya.

"Itachi mana?"

"Itachi belum datang _un,_ dia terjebak macet."

Sasori segera meletakkan piring terakhir dan mencari adik kecilnya yang berada entah dimana. Suasana rumah sedang ramai begini ia malah menyendiri, dasar aneh! Sasori mencari ke dalam kamar tidur Sakura yang bernuansa merah muda itu. Namun kamar tidur itu kosong dan hanya ada boneka Teddy _bear_ pemberiannya saat ulang tahun Sakura yang ke-14 tahun. Selanjutnya Sasori mencari adiknya ke halaman belakang mereka. Dan benar saja, adiknya itu sedang duduk sendiri di sana ditemani secangkir teh hangat yang ia buatkan saat makan malam tadi.

Tersenyum, Sasori segera menghampiri adik semata wayangnya itu dan menyampirkan jaketnya ke tubuh Sakura.

"Hey, tidak ikut bergabung ke dalam heh?" tanya Sasori. Pemuda tampan itu mengambil posisi di sebelahnya. Namun, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Ternyata adik merah mudanya ini masih _ngambek_ ya? Sasori terkekeh pelan, ia mengacak-acak rambut merah muda adiknya dan mengempiskan pipi Sakura yang menggembung akibat ulahnya.

" _Ne, Onii-chan!_ Jangan sembarangan mengacak rambutku!" Sakura kembali menggembungkan pipinya dan kali ini ia memajukan bibirnya. Benar-benar ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

Sasori mengecup pipi Sakura dan membuat wajah adiknya itu memerah. Kakak merahnya ini memang selalu memiliki cara agar Sakura berhenti dari acara _ngambek_ nya. Sakura sendiri akhirnya tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasori.

"Jadi? Aku dimaafkan ya?" Sasori membelai kepala Sakura dengan sayang.

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan menatap mata _hazel_ kakaknya yang berkilau di bawah sinar bulan purnama.

"Um... tapi aku tidak melupakan kesalahan _Onii-chan!_ _Onii-chan_ membasahi bukuku," rajuknya.

"Memangnya itu buku apa sih? Kenapa Saku- _chan_ marah sekali sampai mendiami _Onii-chan_. _Onii-chan-_ kan tidak sengaja."

"Tapi tumpahan kuah mie instan itu membasahi tulisan yang sudah susah payah aku buat. _Onii-chan_ tidak tahu perjuanganku dalam menyusun kalimat per kalimatnya."

"Memangnya itu surat untuk siapa?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Ada deh. Saso- _nii_ _kepo!_ "Sakura tertawa kecil.

Melihat adiknya yang sudah kembali ceria membuat Sasori tersenyum dan mengusap kepala merah muda Sakura dengan sayang.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa. ayo, gabung bersama yang lain," Sasori hendak beranjak ke dalam. Sakura hanya menatap kakaknya dan tersenyum manis.

"Duluan saja. Aku masih mau disini."

Sasori mengecup sekali lagi kepala adiknya dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri lagi. Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sinar bulan purnama yang terang benderang malam ini. Sangat cocok untuk menemani acara tahun baru yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang terukir di setiap harinya hingga kini tahun 2015 akan berakhir begitu cepat. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat foto dirinya dan seorang pemuda yang sempat mengisi hatinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebuah potret yang menampilkan dirinya sedang memegang permen kapas besar dan pemuda tampan berwajah datar yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kemudian, foto kedua adalah saat Sakura sedang memakai bikini di pantai dan membuat istana pasir. Di sebelahnya ada pemuda tampan yang sama dengan di foto sebelumnya. Bedanya, ekspresinya kini sedikit tersenyum ke kamera. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tertawa sendiri dan melanjutkan ke foto yang lain. Ternyata, setelah putus sejak 5 bulan yang lalu diam-diam Sakura masih menyimpan foto kenangan mereka. Padahal semua kenangan mereka di _Instagram_ sudah ia hapusi satu per satu. Walau agak sayang untuk dihapus, yah wajar saja karena _like_ -nya hampir menyentuh angka 3000.

Akhirnya, sampailah ia di sebuah foto _screen shot_ yang menampilkan sederet kata yang membuatnya galau hingga saat ini. Sebuah kalimat yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang telah terjalin selama 6 bulan. Sebuah kalimat yang menjadi awal dari kehancuran hubungan mereka dan membuat mereka merenggang seperti sekarang. Sakura memajukan bibirnya, ia mengembalikan menu ke halaman utama yang menampilkan _wallpaper_ wajah imut kakaknya saat memakai bando telinga kelinci. Sakura terkekeh, yah... walau ia belum bisa _move on_ sepenuhnya setidaknya ia punya kakak yang lucu dan pandai menghibur dirinya. Apalagi Sasori itu pintar memasak. Bakat seorang _chef_ yang berasal dari ibunya sangat menurun kepadanya. Sehingga kakaknya yang imut itu bisa membuatkannya masakan-masakan yang enak.

Sakura merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya, pasti Sasori. Kakaknya itu tidak akan berhenti menjahilinya sampai Sakura ikut bergabung bersama teman-teman mereka yang lain. Ia bersiap akan memarahi kakak merahnya itu jika saja...

" _ONII-CHAN! SUDAH AKU BILANGKAN, AKU MASIH INGIN DISINI. JANGAN MEMBUATKU MARAH YA- UPPSSS..._ "

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan malu. Di belakangnya berdiri pemuda tampan yang mengenakan kaos hitam yang dilapisi dengan kemeja berwarna biru dongker. Wajah tampannya terlihat datar dan ia berdiri di pintu kaca geser yang menghubungkan bagian dalam rumah ke halaman belakang. Sakura sendiri menjadi kikuk. Ia mengeratkan jaket Sasori yang tersampir di tubuhnya dan menghirup aroma _citrus_ khas kakaknya.

Pemuda tampan yang memperhatikan sikap gadis merah muda yang meneriakinya tadi berjalan mendekatinya dan mengambil posisi tepat di sebelah Sakura. Di tangannya terdapat piring yang berisi daging panggang yang asapnya masih mengepul. Sakura mulai bergerak dengan gelisah. Ia menggenggam erat ujung gaunnya yang sedang ia kenakan malam ini. Entah jodoh atau tidak, Sakura mengenakan mini _dress_ berwarna biru dongker sebatas lutut yang menampakkan paha putih mulusnya. Sasuke meniup sepotong daging yang ia potong menggunakan pisau makan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Menikmati daging panggang buatan Pein, Kisame dan Hidan itu sendiri tanpa mengabaikan mantan kekasihnya yang berkeringat dingin.

Merasakan situasi di sekitarnya yang mendadak canggung, Sakura mulai memainkan ujung jaket Sasori yang menggantung di sisi lengannya dan mencium sesuatu yang berbau lezat. Ia menoleh ke samping, ternyata Sasuke menyodorkan potongan daging itu ke arahnya. Sejenak kedua pasang bola mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Sakura membuka mulutnya secara tidak sadar. Sasuke menyuapi potongan daging itu ke dalam mulut mungil Sakura dan secara tidak langsung mereka tampak seperti pasangan yang saling menyuapi. Pipi Sakura mendadak memerah saat menyadari perbuatan Sasuke tadi. Ia membuang wajahnya ke arah samping dan berusaha menormalkan wajahnya lagi.

Sasuke sendiri melanjutkan aktivitasnya dan meletakkan piring yang sudah kosong ke lantai di sebelahnya. Mata hitamnya tampak meneliti penampilan sang mantan yang tampak cantik malam ini. Sebenarnya ia agak malas saat Itachi mengajaknya untuk ikut ke acara pesta malam tahun di rumah temannya. Namun, begitu Itachi memberitahu bahwa mereka akan merayakannya di rumah Sasori yang –notabene- kakak Sakura –mantan kekasihnya- Sasuke dengan semangat 45 langsung berganti pakaian. Mereka sempat terjebak macet selama 1 jam, namun akhirnya mereka dapat sampai tepat waktu,

Sakura yang telah berhasil menormalkan wajahnya kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mereka bertemu pandang sekali lagi.

"Ah... A-apa ka-kabar Sa-sasuke- _san?_ " setelah mereka putus, Sakura tidak lagi memakai suffiks – _kun_ dibelakang naman mantan kekasihnya. Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya begitu panggilan asing itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Hn. Baik, kau?"

"Ah... A-aku baik juga," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari jeratan mata _onyx_ itu.

"Kenapa menyendiri disini?"

"Ah... i-itu... ka-karena, a-aku malas dengan keramaian. Sasuke- _san_ sendiri?"

"Sama."

Pembicaraan berhenti sejenak. Suasana kembali ke kondisi semula saat mereka berdua berdiam diri. Sakura memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup sedangkan Sasuke memainkan ponselnya. Jika Sakura lirik dari sudut matanya, ternyata mantan kekasihnya itu masih menyimpan foto mereka heh? Terbukti dari terlihatnya foto mereka saat Sasuke membuka pola handphonenya. _Screen lock-_ nya menampilkan foto saat mereka _selfie_ di acara festival kembang api di musm panas kemarin. Dengan Sakura yang memakai yukata berwarna merah dan Sasuke memakai Hakama biru tua. Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke sejenak.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Ah tidak... ternyata Sasuke- _san_ masih menyimpan foto itu ya?" Sakura menunjuk layar ponsel Sasuke.

Merasa malu karena masih menyimpan serpihan kenangan mereka, Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya dan memandang Sakura dengan intens.

"Hanya yang ini saja. Selebihnya sudah aku hapus." Responnya dengan nada datar. Dan entah kenapa membuat hati Sakura merasa tersakiti karenanya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Apa kau punya harapan untuk tahun 2016 nanti?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura yang masih sebal dengan sikap Sasuke tadi hanya meliriknya sejenak.

"Tentu saja aku punya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik dengan nada ketus.

"Hn. Apa harapanmu?"

"Bisa mendapatkan pacar yang lebih baik, lebih tampan, dan lebih pintar. Seperti Gaara- _kun_ contohnya."

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Yakin bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku hn? Percaya diri sekali kau nona."

Sakura membusungkan dadanya dengan berani, "Tentu saja aku percaya diri. Buktinya banyak yang menyukaiku. Dan aku lebih menyukai pria yang banyak ekspresi. Gaara- _kun_ contohnya." Sakura melipat tangan dengan sombong.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membuat Sakura merona karenanya. Yah... ketampanan Sasuke bertambah 50% saat ia tersenyum.

"Kalau Sasuke- _san_ sendiri apa? Punya harapan tidak?"

Sasuke menatapnya dalam. Membuat Sakura kembali gugup dan ia merasakan degup jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Sensasi yang tidak pernah lagi ia rasakan sejak beberapa bulan sekarang. Tangan kekar itu menepuk pelan kepala Sakura, ia memandangi _emerald_ Sakura dengan intens dan berucap.

"Hn. Harapanku cuman satu," Sasuke menghentikan suaranya sejenak. Membuat Sakura bertambah gugup, "Jangan dekati lagi setan merah itu! Kau _milikku_ , Uchiha Sakura."

DUAR... DUARR...

Bersamaan itu, suara ledakan kembang api terdengar di udara. Di bawah cahaya riuhnya langit yang telah menandanya pergantian tahun, Sasuke mengajaknya _balikkan._ Suara terompet dan riuhnya suasana pun tidak mengindahkan perhatian Sakura yang sudah terjerat oleh pesona sepasang _onyx_ itu. Sakura tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk sosok tampan di depannya dengan erat. Mengabaikan dentuman jantungnya yang terasa seperti ingi melompat keluar.

"Sasuke- _kun~_ "

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa bulan belakangan ini Sasuke mendengarkan panggilan itu lagi. Ia membalas pelukan Sakura dan menghirup aroma apel yang menguar di helaian merah muda lembut itu.

"Jangan putuskan aku lagi _ne_ Sasuke- _kun._ Kau membuatku sakit."

Sasuke tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu menangis dan membasahi kemejanya. Namun ia tidak mengambil pusing dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Hn. Dan jangan berusaha membuatku cemburu dengan sok bersikap mesra dengan sepupumu itu. Aku malas melihatnya."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ja-jadi, Sasuke- _kun_ tahu kalau Gaara- _kun_ itu sepupuku?"

"Hn. Tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke dengan cuek.

"Tahu dari mana?" Sakura penasaran.

"Dia mirip dengan kakakmu. Lagi pula aku tahu sudah sejak lama."

Perkataan Sasuke menohok Sakura, ternyata usahanya untuk membuat Sasuke selama ini sia-sia saja. Ia sengaja membuat Sasuke cemburu dengan mendekati Gaara yang notabene adalah sepupunya sendiri. ia tidak tahu bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu mengetahui status Gaara. Pasalnya Gaara adalah anak baru di sekolah mereka, dan hanya segelintir orang yang tahu bahwa Gaara adalah sepupu Sakura. Pantas saja Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa cemburunya. Usaha Sakura sia-sia.

"Aku bahkan mengenal Gaara sejak SD Sakura. Berhentilah bersikap anak-anak."

"Habisnya Sasuke- _kun_ sengaja memanasiku dengan Karin. Makanya aku membalas."

Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Sakura. Ia mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu dan merapatkan posisi mereka.

"Hn, yang penting aku tetap milikmu."

Sasuke sedikit banyak bicara malam ini dan membuat Sakura tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi dari mantan kekasihnya yang kaku itu. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke dan berbisik, "A-aku juga milik Sasuke- _kun~_ "

Tanpa tahu bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka dari belakang.

"Kyaaaa... mereka balikan!" Ino bergumam pelan seraya memeluk Sai.

Lee sendiri sudah beruraian air mata karena patah hati.

Sasori dan Itachi menyeringai senang. Rencana mereka untuk mendekatkan kembali sang adik agar mendapatkan keponakan yang lucu sepertinya dapat tercapai.

"Baiklah Itachi, resolusi untuk 2016 adalah mendapatkan keponakan yang lucu seperti Sakura- _chan._ Dan ia akan memanggilku Sasori- _Jii-san_ tampan," ucap pemuda merah itu dengan semangat.

"Enak saja! Ia akan memiliki wajah yang tampan sepertiku. Karena darah Uchiha mengalir di tubuhnya."

"Wajah keriput saja kau bangga!"

"Dari pada kau? Sudah tua tapi seperti bayi!"

"Jelas sekali! Karena aku ini imut!"

"Kau amit-amit!"

Dan perkelahian antara duo anak tertua dari keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha pun tidak terelakkan. Mengabaikan Sakura yang saat ini sedang dipelukan kekasihnya.

"Harapanku di tahun baru ini semoga hubunganku dan Sasuke- _kun_ senantiasa berjalan dengan baik tanpa rintangan apapun."

 **-FIN-**

Author's area:

Hahaha... sedikit fanfic di akhir tahun. Semoga menghibur kalian ya...

Yosh... terlalu banyak kenangan indah yang terjadi di tahun ini.

Tapi semoga tahun depan lebih baik lagi.

Maaf ya... aku jarang _update_ fanfic di tahun ini. Moga di tahun depan aku bisa kelarin hutangku satu per satu.

Akhir kata...

Sampai jumpa. Silahkan _**review!**_

Salam hangat.

 **Akasuna Ryu** **istri Saso :***

 **JBI, Kamis, 31 Desember 2015 (23.13)**


End file.
